Hold Me
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]One Shot. Dawn Marie&Batista. Dawn and Dave are sneaking around behind their boyfriend and girlfriend's backs. But why?


Diclsiamer:: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story. They all own themselves. This is just a one-shot fic written by myself. I don't really think this story is that amazing, but it's almost three a.m. right now... so I don't know.  
  
--*Hold Me*--  
  
"Dave, Dave we can't be doing this," She whispered against his lips. She moaned lightly when she felt his hands grab her butt. As wrong as this was, she was enjoying it.  
  
"Sure we can," Dave Batista replied, a sly grin on his face. "No one has to know."  
  
"It isn't right," She countered. "It..." She was cut off by his lips crushing down on hers. She pushed her worries away and focused her attention on Dave. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. There hadn't been much space between them before, but she filled in the little gap that had been there. She moaned again, feeling him slide his hands up from her butt, up to her waist. He lightly lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as they continued kissing.  
  
Dave, using his tongue, inspected every crevice of her mouth. She returned the favor, fighting his tongue for control. She broke away after a second, smiling at him. "Dave... we can't do this," She said again. "I don't want to hurt..."  
  
"Don't worry about any of that," He protested, lightly kissing her neck. "Right now, it's just me and you. No one else matters." He grinned again, walking over to the bed and placing her on it. He climbed on top of her, quickly removing his shirt.  
  
She grinned as well, letting her hands wander up his chest, feeling the hard muscles. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but looking at him, she didn't care. He was all that mattered to her. Not the boyfriend at home, not Dave's girlfriend, no one. She pulled him down to her, as she placed another soft kiss on his lips. He smiled against her mouth, letting his hands slide up her shirt, removing that quickly. He gave her an appreciative smile as he examined her in just her bra. "You look amazing," He breathed.  
  
She felt herself blush at his compliment. She was never a self-conscious person, but around him, she wanted to be perfect. She couldn't understand this. She had a boyfriend, a boyfriend she'd been dating for nearly a year. And Dave had his girlfriend at home. What they were doing was wrong...  
  
"Dave..."  
  
"Huh?" Dave mumbled, as he lightly placed kisses on her stomach.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?" He asked, looking up for a second, then going back to kissing her belly button.  
  
"This. Us. Everything."  
  
Sighing, Dave sat up. "What about us?"  
  
"Why are we doing this?" She questioned. "You have Stacy at home and I have Adam. If they find out about this..."  
  
"They won't," Dave assured her. "Dawn, I love this... I love everything we do. You don't want to end it, do you?"  
  
Dawn Marie shook her head. "No, but why are we still with Adam and Stacy then?"  
  
"Because we love them?" Dave suggested. "Look, I know what you're saying, but I really don't have an answer. I love Stacy. And I *know* you love Adam. We couldn't break up with them if we tried. The only thing I can think of is to continue things the way they are. I like the way things are going."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, don't worry about it," Dave replied, placing another kiss to Dawn's neck.  
  
Dawn sighed. "You're right," She said with a nod. She turned her head, meeting Dave's lips in another passionate kiss. She pulled away when she heard a soft ringing. "That's my phone."  
  
"Don't answer it," Dave told her as he grabbed her arm lightly.  
  
"I have to," Dawn replied. She reached into her bag and grabbed her phone. She looked at the caller ID, instantly recognizing the number as Adam's. She gave Dave a questioning look, not sure if she should answer the phone.  
  
Dave didn't say a word. Instead, he leaned back on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Dawn sighed, pressing the 'talk' button on her phone. "Hello?"  
  
Dave listened carefully from his position on the bed. All he could make out from Adam's sighed of the conversation was yelling. Obviously, Adam was acting like an asshole again. That was why Dawn had started coming to him at first. She and Adam would have an argument and she would come to him for comfort. At first, it had been only for conversation. Dawn would come, cry a little, and rant about Adam, then she would go back to him and everything would fine. But one day... things had changed. One day, she had come to him crying about how Adam had called her fat. Dave had wanted to kick his ass, but Dawn wouldn't let him. She said that Adam had only said it in the heat of the moment, and he hadn't meant it, but Dave could still tell that it had gotten to Dawn. An hour later, he'd caught her looking in the mirror with her shirt raised. She was eyeing her stomach.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Dave?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Am I fat?"  
  
Dave looked at Dawn, his brown eyes wide. He shook his head fervently. "Dawn, you're gorgeous. Don't let what that asshole Adam said get to you. You're amazing."  
  
Dawn grinned at the comment as she let go of her shirt, letting it fall back down. "Thanks," She replied softly.  
  
"It's true," Dave told her. He reached out for her hand, taking it in his own. "You're an amazing woman, no matter what anyone says." He smiled again, leaning down to place a small kiss on her lips.  
  
Dawn looked up at him, a surprised look on her face. After a second, the look disappeared. She stood on her tiptoes, giving him another kiss.  
  
Dave deepened the kiss, pulling her towards him as he made his way to the bed. He sat down, pulling her into his lap. He let his hands rest slide under her shirt as she held his face in her hands. She moaned softly against his lips as he began touching her breasts.  
  
Dave smiled at the reaction he got. He softly laid Dawn down on the bed as he continued kissing her. He pulled away to pull his shirt off, then he did the same with hers, admiring her body. "You're beautful," He commented before going back to kissing her. As he continued to attack her lips with his own, his hands made their way down to Dawn's jeans, slowly unbuttoning each of the three buttons. With them unbuttoned, he quickly pulled them off.  
  
Dawn smiled as she reached for Dave's belt, quickly unhooking it and pulling it off. She next went to his pants, unbuttoning the top button, and then unzippering them. Dave slid them off in record time, before jumping back onto the bed with Dawn. He ran his hands slowly up her sides. "Don't ever say you're fat again. You look so amazing."  
  
Dawn blushed slightly. She quickly shook away the feeling, then went back to kissing Dave. She felt him reach his hands around her back and unhook her bra. He pulled it away, admiring her naked chest for a second before turning his attention to her thong, quickly removing that as well.  
  
He took a second to admire her naked, then he quickly stripped himself of his boxers, so that he was naked as well. He quickly laid himself back down on the bed, pulling Dawn next to him. He smiled as he let his hand move from her face, down her side, until he was at her legs. He placed one hand on the inside of her leg, as he started to massage her inner thigh. Dawn closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Dave's touch. After a few seconds, he stopped and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned, hoping she wouldn't say no.  
  
"More than anything," Dawn replied, her voice a whisper.  
  
She sat up, moaning slightly as she felt him enter her. As if on cue, she slowly started rocking her hips to his movements. After a few seconds, Dave was moaning as well. "Dave," Dawn moaned, closing her eyes. The two continued the same way until Dawn stopped rocking. She rolled off of Dave, snuggling up beside him.  
  
Dave smiled to himself, wrapping an arm around Dawn and closing his eyes.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Dave shook the thoughts from his head as he watched Dawn on the phone with Adam. He could still hear him yelling, and that just made him want to hurt Adam even more. What right did Adam Copeland have to hurt Dawn? She was an amazing woman, and she didn't have to deal with his shit.  
  
"Adam, stop yelling for a second!" Dawn yelled. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Whatever. Goodbye."  
  
Dave sat quietly for a second. He watched as Dawn's shoulders lightly shook, an obvious sign that she was crying. "Dawnie," He said quietly.  
  
Dawn didn't say anything.  
  
Sighing, Dave sat back up, moving to the edge of the bed where Dawn was. He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about Adam. He's an asshole."  
  
Dawn shook her head. "This is my fault. Adam wouldn't act like he does if I was a better girlfriend."  
  
"Don't even get started on that shit," Dave ordered. He turned her head so that her eyes met his. "You don't deserve the shit Adam gives you. You deserve better. You deserve..."  
  
"You?" Dawn questioned softly.  
  
Dave shook his head. "I'm not even good enough for you."  
  
Dawn snorted. "Yeah right, I think it might be the other way around."  
  
"You know what? I think I need to go have a little meeting with Adam."  
  
"No!" Dawn nearly yelled, grabbing onto Dave's arm. "Please don't. Just... hold me?"  
  
Noticing the pleading look in Dawn's eyes, Dave nodded. Laying back down on the bed, he pulled Dawn down next to him. He wrapped a protective arm around her stomach and pulled the blanket over top of them. He sighed contently, knowing that whenever Dawn needed someone, he was there.  
  
The End. *How much does it suck? ~Nic~* 


End file.
